Room-Mate Kisses
by AbigailWrites
Summary: Aron and Barney are college room-mates, and Aron has developed a crush on Barney but is too embarrassed to tell him. Whilst Barney obliviously watches, Aron can't hold his blushing and squealing to a minimum. Barney doesn't seem to notice much until one day he accidentally walks in on Aron taking a shower and thinks he's acting peculiar. *Please note: Is NOT part of a fandom!
1. Kisses At Dawn

Aron couldn't sleep. Not with Barney's bed broken and the guy having to sleep right next to him on his bed. His crush, Barney; in his bed; what kind of person could stand sleeping while their crush was there? He got up from the bed at dawn, a bit early but early enough to make breakfast for the both of them and get ready for school as well as doodle some things. He walked sleepily to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes as he walked in and took a quick shower. When he got out of the steamy mist, all he saw was Barney, standing there, staring at him. He blushed furiously, wrapping his towel around his waist and choking on his own spit. "Get out!" He yelled, shoving Barney out the door and locking it, then resting against it, gasping for breath, his face so red he could have been a mega tomato. He slid the towel away from his waist and pulled on his boxers and white button down shirt, after that, putting on his light blue sweater-vest and tight black jeans.

He breathed deeply before opening the door, finding Barney sitting in front of the door on his phone, then looking up at him with his eyebrow raised questioningly. "What the hell was that for, Barns!?" Aron growled, gesturing to the bathroom as he cursed his luck in his head. "Why were you in there watching me take a shower!?" He repeats, looking down, eyes squinted angrily. "What, can't a guy walk into the bathroom?" Barney replies, snorting at his room-mates flustered expression. "Dude, I was in there for less than a minute, I didn't see anything, stop freaking out." Barney laughs, throwing his head back and giggling loudly. "Besides, why are you all red in the face? We're both guys, we've been friends since we were in elementary. For god's sake, we've seen each other naked at least once before and you didn't care. So why act like that now?" Barney asks, his face going from happy to confused quickly, glancing at Aron who hadn't answered until now. The kids face was turning tomato red again and he didn't get why.

"Th-Things are different now. It was okay when we were kids but... We're adults now, Barney! We can't just walk in on each other like that!" He groans, putting his hand on his face and the other on his hip in a quite girly way. "You're actin' like a girl." Barney states plainly, no emotion on his face at all. Aron blinks, obviously surprised and stutters out an 'I'm not...' before being dragged down by the collar right to Barney's face. "B-Barns! L-Let g-" He was about to tell him off but a quick, chaste kiss to the lips shut him up really good. Barney glared at him, his face confused and stunned at the same time at his friends reaction. "B-Barney! The fu-" He was about to lecture his friend before he was kissed again, this time ferociously, but only for a short time before being released from his friends vise like grip. He panted, his face red, his body rigid. He stood up and sprinted into the bathroom again, locking the door behind him to avoid Barney walking in on him again. Good thing the bathroom was sound proof, because he had to do something he'd been avoiding for a while...


	2. Awkward Car Ride

Chapter 2: Awkward Car Ride

The whole car ride to their University was awkward and silent, sometimes flustered and angry, but no words were ever exchanged. Barney, ever being an annoying lil' shit, keeps moving his hand up and down Aron's leg as he drives, driving Aron insane and therefore causing Barney to get a huge bruise on his arm where Aron had elbowed him. Barney knew that when he smoked, Aron would get frustrated and get angry and scream at him about his health so he put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it and waited. There was nothing except for the sound of Aron's window opening to let out the smoke. Barney started getting frustrated, closing the window and locking it so he couldn't put it down again. Aron simply huffed out a sigh, took a deep breath and held it. Barney, getting angry at his friend, pulled into a parking lot it the University and kissed him, earning a pleased moan from Aron, which surprised him enough to back up and stare at Aron, stunned at his reaction. Aron blushed and turned away, looking out the window, even though he couldn't open the door because Barney had locked it.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting all flustered and annoyed! Whenever I used to kiss you, you didn't mind, just laughed it off and told me to stop playfully. What happened since then, what did I do?" Barney said, frowning with a sad look on his face and Aron didn't give an answer. "I want out of the car, we can discuss this later." Aron blatantly stated, jiggling the handle for the car door. Barney growled but opened the door, and the minute he did that, Aron leaped out of the car and sprinted to class as fast as a rabbit with a fox on it's trail. Barney sighed angrily and turned off the car, getting out, grabbing his bag and locking the doors before walking to his first class, Mechanical Engineering.


	3. Just Kiss Already!

**Chapter 3: ****Just Kiss Already!**

Aron couldn't concentrate in class, too busy thinking about the happenings this morning, and every time he thought of the kisses, his heart sped up, his face heated up, his body tensed and his neck felt so warm he could have sworn someone was breathing on it. He shook his head and started to try and write down his notes, but he just ended up writing down the thoughts he was having in his head. Naughty thoughts. He shook his head furiously and crumpled up the paper and laid his head down on the table and let his thoughts wander, to things he wished would happen and things that had already happened. His face got so red, he thought he might actually be glowing, but of course he wasn't, and the minute class ended, it was time for lunch. In which he'd discuss his feeling for Barney... With Barney...

Barney tapped his fingers against table he and Aron normally sat at, looking around for any sign of him room-mate turned... What was he to him now? They'd have to talk, if only Aron would show up. He heard a whimper and realized he was looking everyone except straight in front of him and hadn't seen Aron appear from the main building with his food. His eyes were tired and confused but scared at the same time. Barney frowned; seeing Aron cry was one thing he didn't like, especially not from his friend since like, Kindergarten! "H-Hey, Aron... Just... Tell me, do you have feelings for me?" Barney said, blushing profusely. Aron raised his eyebrows and turned his head away from Barney, murmuring something under his breath. "What was that?" Barney asked, staring straight at Aron, a tooth pick hanging from his lips.

"I l-like you. A lot. I love you. There, I said it!" He said, blushing and pulling his beanie down and over his face. His breath hitched as Barney pushed up his beanie and kissed him. But it wasn't just another light, chaste kiss. This was a furious one, they both fought for dominance, but eventually, Barney won, obviously. The taste of cigarettes was strong in his mouth as he pulled away. "That.." Aron started, but was cut off; "Let's do this some other time. Class is starting." Barney said, picking up his stuff and quickly pecking him on the cheek before dashing away, leave Aron to hold his cheek as he wandered slowly towards his second class, Criminal Investigation.


	4. University Bathroom Kisses

**Chapter 4: ****University Bathroom Kisses**

Criminal Investigation, like all other days, ended quite quickly, as it was the funnest class the Aron had. He skipped down the hall to his next class, Art, which he had along with Barney, and sat in his usual seat, which was also in front of Barney. He whistled as he doodled in his sketch book and waited for Barney, and just as he started to worry, someone kissed his cheek and sat in the chair parallel to him. He looked up, seeing Barney, and smiled, saying hello and asking how his class had been, to which he replied, "Horrible, Mrs. Alvarez was even more of a bitch today than other days..." and groaned. Aron, ever the girly-guy he always was, giggled, to which Barney responded with a look around and a peck on the lips. He blushed, waving his hands in front of his face and closing his eyes, shutting them tightly. "B-Barns, that's not cool... Don't do tha-" He started, but he was cut off by his own yelp and pleased moan as Barney put pressure and rubbed at his crotch with his feet. "B-Barney, not in p-public..." He moaned quietly, pushing the others' foot away with his own, covering his reddened face until he cooled down.

Aron got up to use the restroom for slightly obvious reasons and Barney followed him shortly afterward. The minute he got there, Barney took the liberty of crawling under the bathroom stall and stared at Aron, who's face was red and eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down. It was obvious he hadn't realized Barney had gotten in and starting saying some very inappropriate things under his breath as Barney stood there, his face turning a light shade of pink at hearing those things. Also because Aron was naked from the waist down. He covered his mouth, gasping loudly, causing Aron to look up and squeal. "W-What are you doing here!" He yelled under his breath, just in case someone else was anywhere near the bathroom. Though, Barney wasn't concerned because he had locked it, and therefore bent down and kissed Aron, full on the lips, nipping at the others' bottom lip, asking for entry. Aron tried frantically to push him away, but ended up on the loosing side when Barney's hands traveled down his back along his spine, sending sparks of electricity shooting up his spine, making his gasp in pleasure. Barney quickly dipped his tongue into Aron's mouth, whom had made the lewdest sound he had heard all day. Barney thought the stall was just a teensy bit too small and picked Aron up around the waist, pressing his chest against his, making the other flush a little redder.

With the hands of a careful, intelligent engineer, he opened the stall door and walked backwards, basically dragging Aron, who was on the tips of his toes just to reach Barney's lips. Pulling away to catch his breath, Barney took this time to push Aron against the wall and absolutely ravage his mouth, leaving Aron moaning and groaning, grabbing Barney's hair and pulling the other, taller man closer to him, deepening their kiss before Barney pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Barney smiled, and a smile tugged at Aron's lips as well.

Barney, in the depths of his heart, new that this was right, new that kissing his best friend ravenously was right, nothing else in the world was more correct that this. But for some reason, his mind and conscious kept telling him this was wrong, very bad, he shouldn't do this; They were both guys for God's sake! Barney pulled away, his brows furrowed as he tried to pick which one to believe in; His heart, or his conscious. Aron gave a sad whimper at the lack of closeness and warmth to Barney and pawed at his chest, whining and mewling for more of Barney, all of Barney. He wanted him, and he knew Barney did too, he could see it in the way he moved when he went to kiss him the way he did, and how he was rigid when he pulled away, looking as if he didn't want to let go of him.

"I-I'm sorry Aron, but I don't think this is right... We're both guys!" Barney whimpered, trying to pull away from his best friend. Aron looked hurt, but determined to get Barney to come to his senses; He wanted a hot piece of McQueen ass and he wanted it now! Aron took the moment of confusion, using the element of surprise to over take the taller and obviously stronger Barney and pinned him against the wall. Trailing kisses down his neck, leaving bruises here and there. Barney moaned; being on the receiving end was nice, especially when you were a guy. They say a girl has more e-zones; that's total bullshit, at least on Barney. Aron giggled and kissed Barney's chest. "A-Aron, stop... C-Class! A-Aron!" Barney started to try and get Aron off but it was no use. They weren't leaving the bathroom any time soon, Aron and Barney had some things to do...


End file.
